pirates_of_the_caribbean_trilogyfandomcom-20200215-history
Davy Jones
History Once known as a great sailor, Davy Jones falls in love with the sea goddess, Calypso. Together, they entered a romantic relationship with each other. To prove her love to Jones, Calypso gave him the duty of ferrying those who died at sea to the next world and kept a pair of matching lockets that played their theme. He was allowed to come on land every ten years to be with the one he loved. For the past ten years, Davy does as Calypso tells him, but when he goes to meet her, she doesn't show up. In retaliation, Jones shows the First Brethren Court how to bind his former lover in her human form. However, he felt so guilty in what he did to Calypso, Jones cut out his own heart and planted in the dead Man's chest and hid it on the Isla Cruces while keeping the key on his person the whole time. (Dead Man's Chest, At World's End) Abandoning his duty, Jones began to take on monstrous form and begins recruiting dying sailors into his crew in exchange for 100 years. He also never stops loving Calypso. (Dead Man's Chest) At an unknown point, Davy Jones has a second encounter with Jack Sparrow. Recognizing Jack from a previous meeting, Jones asks him what he wants. Jack asks for the Pearl to be raised from the depths of the ocean and to be captain for thirteen years in return for 100 years of service aboard the Flying Dutchman. Jones goes with his end of the deal and raises the Pearl, leaving Jack to be the next During that thirteen years, Jones recruits Bootstrap Bill Turner in his crew after suffering under water with the curse. (Curse of the Black Pearl) Eleven years after recruiting Bootstrap, Jones sends Bootstrap to warn Jack that time is up and that his debt with Jones is paid and orders him to mark Jack with the Black Spot if he tries to run and will send the Kraken after him. He attempts to collect on his bargain with Jack Sparrow: Davy Jones raised the Black Pearl from the sea for Sparrow. In exchange for being captain for 13 years, Sparrow promised Jones his soul. Sparrow argues that he was only captain for two years before Hector Barbossa committed mutiny. Jones rejects this explanation, explaining that despite the mutiny, Jack still gave himself the title "Captain". Sparrow then attempts to escape the deal by providing Will Turner as a substitute for himself. Jack strikes a new deal with Jones; Jack will be spared enslavement on the Dutchman if he brings Jones one hundred souls to replace his own within the next three days. Jones accepts, removes the black spot from Jack's hand, and retains Will, keeping him as a "good faith payment." While on the Dutchman, Will challenges Jones at a game of liar's dice. They wager Will's soul for an eternity of service against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Bootstrap Bill joins the game and purposefully loses to save Will. During the game, Will learns where Jones keeps the key. The next morning, Jones realizes the key is gone and summons the Kraken to destroy the ship carrying Turner, who actually survives. The Dutchman then sails to Isla Cruces to stop Sparrow from getting the Chest. Arriving, Jones sends his crew to retrieve the Chest; they return to him with it. The Dutchman then chases after the Black Pearl, but is outrun. Jones summons the Kraken, which drags Jack Sparrow and the Pearl to Davy Jones's Locker. He afterwards opens the Chest only to find his heart missing; it having been taken by James Norrington, who gives it to Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company.(Dead Man's Chest) Beckett possesses the heart, and threatens to have soldiers shoot it if Jones disobeys. Beckett orders Jones to sink pirate ships, but is infuriated when Jones leaves no survivors; Beckett wants prisoners to interrogate about the Brethren Court. Beckett orders Jones to kill the Kraken.1 Later, he orders Jones attack the Pirate Lord Sao Feng; Jones subsequently kills Sao and captures Elizabeth Swann who had been named captain by Sao Fengupon his death.2 When Admiral James Norrington dies on board the Dutchman helping Elizabeth escape, Jones claims Norrington's sword (originally crafted by Will Turner). Jones then attempts mutiny against the EITC. However, Mercer successfully defends the Chest, forcing Jones to continue under Beckett's service.3 Beckett later summons Jones to his ship, the Endeavour. Jones confronts Will Turner and divulges his past with Calypso, while learning of Jack Sparrow's escape from the Locker. The three men then arrive at Shipwreck Cove. Jones confronts Calypso, locked in the brig of the Black Pearl. The two former lovers discuss Calypso's betrayal and Jones's curse. Calypso temporarily lifts his curse, allowing him to be seen briefly in his original human form. Jones tells her that his heart will always belong to her. Calypso, unaware that Jones betrayed her to the first Brethren Court, says that after her release, she will fully give her love to him. Jones participates in a parley in which the EITC trades Turner for Sparrow, unaware that Elizabeth only traded Jack for Will so the former of the two men can stab the heart..45 After Calypso is freed, Will reveals that Jones betrayed her. She escapes, refusing to aid either the pirates or Jones. Her fury creates a monstrous maelstrom. The Dutchman and the Pearl enter it and battle. During the battle Jones kills Mercer and retrieves the key to the Chest, but finds that Jack broke out of the brig and attempted to leave with it. They fight for control of the chest in the rigging of the Dutchman.5 Jack acquires both the Chest and the key while Jones battles Will and Elizabeth. Jones quickly overpowers Elizabeth, and is subsequently impaled through the back by Will. Jones, unharmed, holds Will at sword-point. Jack threatens to stab the heart, and Jones cruelly stabs Will to cause Elizabeth pain and Jack is shocked when he stabs Will. Remembering Will as his son, Bootstrap Bill briefly fights and overpowers Jones, but is quickly defeated. Jones attempts to kill Bootstrap, but Jack helps Will stab the heart. Jones then calls out for Calypso, before tumbling to his death in the maelstrom.(At World's End) At least two decades later, Jones appears on land and appears to the Turners, and goes to strike them with his crab claw. However, he disappears when Will looks up and Jones leaves behind a puddle of barnacles. (Dead Men Tell No Tales) Powers * Powers of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman ** Near immortality - Can only be killed by being stabbed in the heart ** Teleport - Jones can teleport from place to place, walk through solid objects, and cross from the worlds of the living and the dead ** Enhanced Traits *** Enhanced Strength ** Black Spot Manipulation - Can create and remove black spots. ** Restoration - Ability to restore things that have been lost to the sea. ** Control of the Kraken - Jones has complete control of the Kraken, being the only one to call it off Weaknesses Edit * Land: '''He could not go on land, except for one day in ten years. * '''His Heart: Anyone who holds Davy Jones, controls him and therefore, controls the sea. If anyone stabs his disembodied heart, then they were able to kill him and become immortal. * Relationships Family * Kraken (pet) Romances * Calypso (former lover) Allies * [[Crew of the Flying Dutchman|Crew of the Flying Dutchman]]'' ''- Former Minions Enemies * Cutler Beckett * Ian Mercer * Jack Sparrow * Elizabeth Swann * Will Turner * Bootstrap Bill Turner Appearances Trivia Character Notes * Jones would sometimes play his organ that was similar to the theme in his music box. * Jones is said to have hailed from Scotland. Coincidentally, Will Turner and Bootstrap Bill Turner were from Scotland. ** Despite being the main antagonist of Dead Man's Chest, he does not appear until an hour into the movie. ** His skin was partly inspired by a coffee-stained styrofoam cup which was then scanned into ILM's computers to be used as the skin. Production Notes * Jones is scripted for having black eyes, but has blue eyes in the films, but was changed during production due to Bill Nighy's casting. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.62-63 "Davy Jones" * Before officially casting Bill Nighy for Dead Man's Chest, producers also met with Jim Broadbent, Iain Glenn and Richard E. Grant for the role,Richard E. Grant: The Wah-Wah Diaries: The Making of a Film ISBN 978-0-330-44197-1 as well as Christopher Walken and Ian McShane (who later went to portray Blackbeard in On Stranger Tides).Pirates 2' DVD Unlocks Davy Jones - Zap2it Cultural References * Davy Jones was known for administrating the Black Spots, a literary device from the book, Treasure Island and also appears in Disney's 1950 adaptation and the 1996 film, Muppets Treasure Island. References Category:Dead Man's Chest Characters Category:At World's End Characters Category:Dead Men Tell No Tales Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Resurrected Characters